Final Fantasy IX Forever Remake Version 2008
by MikotoWolfskin
Summary: Has one “Romance Novel”, and fairy tale inspirited the sparking interest in Mikoto existence, developing her awareness, feelings of affection waiting for a boyfriend?


Final Fantasy IX Forever (Remake Version 2008)

Chapter 1

Tails of HeartForever

Shortly before being knocked unconscious and bound to will of the river, before being injected with the deadly razor sharp claws of a Behemoth against his will. Inspite his overwhelming physically power status in the long forgotten arts of Blue Magic, and before discovering the feelings of affection over a certain very beautiful youthful female, Michael Wolfskin found himself journeying through ancient ruins of the Crystal Tower walking across labyrinths in search of the ultimate, mainly crucial, critical, yet ever so vital piece of ingredients.

Michael would soon come to find the world around him was intensely mystifying in behaviors he had never before imagined.

Michael Wolfskin left his marsh swampland home with Qu Tribe and journeyed through the underground world known as Fossil Roo.

The expired ruins lay buried in the lands of the once everlasting beautiful Madain Sari.

Unseen but smelt, it's ghastly delectable aura drifted Gaian night: a hot aroma rising delectably from every inch of ruin that Mike crossed.

Here at the peak of the tower that served the mouth watering ingredients from the nearby Clipper, a formidable rare meaty extraordinary crustacean of incolorful non-cute, nonthreatening strength it gave little signs or warnings to its attackers. Inspite of this, meaningless low level creature whom most would pass off as a weak, worthless mud crab our adventurer knew better.

The petty morsel in the sea of culinary art was of the most tasteful inconspicuous of palatable flavor and pleasing texture.

The flavor was said to be so scrumptious, delectable, yet so flavorful that only the word toothsome could come to mind when explaining the mouth watering inconspicuous taste of delight that it brought to one's platter.

The vastness above appeared promising and full of guarantee, but the ruins of the once glamorous Crystal Tower at its primarily highest level looked discolored, eerie, however even this did not concern our Blue Mage for his eyes did behold a feast's worth of Clipper swarming the entire room.

Rather than being compelled by the spectacular once glamorous Crystal Tower, he was of a single thought, and of single mind, fore the tower was plated with many appetizers, each with an individual quality of sea food splendor.

Redolent of deserty grit of strawberry yogurt, of dismal aromas, of hot fudge chocolate, the air qurdled as Wolfskin drew nearer to the incomprehensible simulation with other foods.

Strawberries, whipped cream, cashews, roasted frog-legs, chicken tenders and deep fried Oglop. All of which were favorites or rare and hard to cook materials, but none of which compared to how perfect this Clipper would make his traditional meal so much more delupshuous.

If he hadn't been in the ruins of the unfamiliar to him, if he hadn't been so concentrated upon the Alexandrian cook off to come in many days after traveling on this journey, and if his friend Quina hadn't been so informative about how to get to the lost continent through Fossil Roo, Mike would've been alert to the oncoming threat.

Quina wasn't currently able to cope in public, however, and when in this condition, he/she refused to eat anything but comfort food with a high fat content.

He/She would eat he/she's Mythril Fork if she could see all the Clipper that Mike was about to get his hands on.

The Crystal Tower brighter inside than out. Most surfaces were reflective, and inspite of the well built structure was crumbling.

Sensing high level auras did not fit Michael Wolfskin as well as a six shot Magnum Revolver, and here was one more place where taking the opponent head on like a pin head would put him in harm's way.

He believed that a strong offensive strike was like nothing comparable to that of a defensive strike.

After all, there was nothing that a little magic couldn't cure.

With Clippers upon the many and their claws upon the ceiling . A huge presence of a beast made it self apparent upon a roar.

Meanwhile in the nearby Black Mage village, Mikoto found herself gazing at the river. It flowed at a gentle pace as the cloudless sky reflected in its crystal clear depths of unspoiled beauty.

Wind passed through neighboring trees and occasionally released leaves from their hanging branches causing them to break the reflection and ripple around them.

"Ahh how long will it take take?"Mikoto thought to herself.

She then took a glance at the book she had been reading.

She then picked up the book she had been reading and growled angrily.

"Hmmph! Dumb romance novel, fairy tales don't come true!' she said as she drew it back as far she could.

In the next instant, she threw it as far as she could to be rid of it. It sailed through the air across the other side of the river until it hit the Elder Mage's brand new steeple hat, flattening it in one fell swoop, making a profound clunking sound as it smacks into his forehead.

Suddenly three sisters, siblings of Mikoto all uttered out the same phrase "Ahhh...! It made a popping noise!"

For these three let alone any of Mikoto's siblings, this was more of a child's development. Mikoto on the other hand had recently had become much more aware of her surroundings and unlike any of her other sisters participated in deep novel reading. This advancement in itself set Mikoto's intelligence level at about the age of sixteen compared to her sisters who's level of intelligence which seemed more child like.

Suddenly, the elder heard the three standing beside him all utter out in unison "It made a popping noise!"

"Oh my," he said rubbing his head to relieve the pain "So it did. Now the question is - what made the popping noise, my dears?"

Now the three mentally younger sisters uttered out one by one "Pop"

"Pop"

"Pop"

One replied "No no. It made a sound more like Po--p".

Then the sister retaliated pointing at her sister "No it sounded more like a knocking noise."

As all of the commotion was going on between the three sisters and their funny imitations of popping noises, the Black Mage Elder bent down picking up the love novel and as he did this his hat flung back and forth being in its now crinkled condition and proceeded to make an accordion type sound.

The sisters could barely be heard through the Elder's ears.

The three say in unison "Oooooh! Pretty noise."

Though the elder was more concerned with what was on the front cover, the cover read "I Want to Be a Chocobo romance novel written by ..."

With a concerned look in his eyes he says "Wait a minute. Wasn't this the book Mikoto was reading?"

Getting up the elder placed the book on a nearby bench and began to walk across the river using a nearby town's local bridge. He proceed to the left side of the other shore of the river, there where he came to find Mikoto pouting.

He walked over to her and held his hands at his mid section.

"Miss Mikoto!" he said.

She turned around to the Elder Mage with a stern look in his eyes. She then saw the floppy steeple hat.

"Uuuhm...Yes Elder?" she said almost innocently.

"You do realize that you destroyed my perfectly new Steeple hat don't you?" he said.

"It's new?" she said looking at it again.

"Was new," he corrected.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly.

"Now now, my dear" he said "Why are you crying? Do stop some time soon - you'll cry a river. Now do tell me what's wrong."

Mikoto replies with tears in her eyes "That stupid, breathtaking, astonishing, amazing, remarkably well written book lies. I don't want to be mad at the book. I love the book but I hate it also! It said to wait here for a whole day and a night and that the one who waited would get a romantic surprise, but there's nothing romantic about waiting here. I haven't gotten anything yet!

Elder, the book did say if I waited that a boyfriend would wash ashore. Elder, I want a boyfriend , but the stupid book lied and you told me that lying isn't a very nice thing. So you see, Elder. I love that book, it's my absolute favorite, best book I've ever read. But I can't finish a book that lies to me, neither can I continue liking a book that lies."

Suddenly the black Mage Elder cracked up in hysterity.

"heh hah ha. Now now, my dear," the elder replied as he placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder to comfort her after a brief moment of laughter.

He then wipes the tears from Mikoto's eyes with his fingers.

Suddenly one of Mikoto's sisters jumps in the conversation. She suddenly places her mouth around the elder's finger. Taking her mouth suddenly away from the elder's finger, she seemed to have tasted Mikoto's tears, then came a funny expression. Followed by the same child like expression from the event of the popping noise incident, the young one naimed Himory said "Ohhh. Salty."

"Oh well then. Is that so? Himory, my dear why don't you go join your sisters and try to imitate the 'pop' noise? I am talking to Mikoto about something important."

Himory then goes back down the same path the elder took and across the bridge and returned to the great "Popping Sound" debate.

The elder than says "So then, my dear. How long has it been that you've been waiting?"

Then Mikoto replies with a shy expression "Ten whole minutes!"

"Well, then you will have to wait a whole day and a whole night to know if the book is lying to you or not," he said "Besides, if you were to magically get a boyfriend for real this way. You'd have to treat him really kindly to return the favor to the book. Lots of love and kisses and all that. Well then my dear, don't stay up too late."

After the discussion, the Black Mage Elder made his way back to the other side of the river. Only to find to his dismay, the three sisters popping each other with the book.

Back at the Crystal Tower, the land echoes with immense silence. The sun ravished with immense rays of light. The ever once Crystal Tower had seen its better days, never the less rays of light still shimmered on the remaining visible part of the once tremendous tower.

The large structure had been neglected for so long that ivies and other various plant life had started to overtake it, reaching over several stories high. Many of the doors were starting to or had already fallen off at their hinges as water poured though various cracks and crevices.

Suddenly, the peace was shattered when the side of wall seemed to explode and two combatants battled each other. The large hole was made by the mighty thrust of a Behemoth's tail crashing into it as it tried to hit Mike.

The large beast let an angered roar and swung its tail again, but the crumbling ledge couldn't take the weight and it collapsed. As they fell, Mike used what he could gain the advantage over Behemoth as it came crashing down. It's size and mass brought it down faster and was near level with him as he sliced his sword into its side. It let out a thunderous screech as steel pierced flesh.

He then used this moment to position himself on top of it. Blood ran from which the monster was stabbed as he took out his sword.

Mike tried to stab it in the back of the neck to finish the beast, but it reared back trying to slash him with its claws. He was thrown back into the rock ledge that was concealing parts of the tower. Some of his blue robes were torn and tried a second time to slice the Behemoth.

It was successful and it screeched from the attack to its front left leg. The bleeding wound trailed streams of red with the gravity that pulled them both to and almost certain death.

The Behemoth roared as it tried to bite Mike, but only caught his cape as it danged loosely from its jagged teeth. It attempted another bite, but got stabbed in the eye with his sword.

By this time, they were close to hitting water which at such a height was just as dangerous as if it was solid ground.

Dead trees jutting out from various areas near the tower only made matters worse as they were both caught by the branches.

Clothes were torn into jagged pieces of cloth and the stronger limbs ripped into the Behemoth. Soon it would all be down to who was the stronger in the struggle to survive the fall.

At the same time, back the Black Mage Village Mikoto ponders in thought.

"Now it's been twenty minutes!" she thinks to herself then sighs.

She then hugs the book tightly and makes a promise to it.

"Mister book, I promise that if you give me a boyfriend that I won't be like any other girlfriend," she said " I swear that I'll even be a little perverted. I'll enjoy when his hand rubs my ass. I promise to take real good care of him if you give me a boyfriend."

With that, the winds blew and tides moved fast and Mikoto dozed off for a few minutes and when she awoken to her surprise, there on the ground on the edge of the river lied a strapping young handsome boyfriend.

Without hesitation, she then picked him up into her arms and carried him to her hut to take care of him.

Giving thanks to the book of which she had been so furious with a while ago, she then said "I promise to never to let him die. I'll take real good care of him."

Seeing the water soaked clothes, she remembered a passage in said book where one removes wet clothes.

Waiting no time, Mikoto started a fire in the fire place and set him in a chair as she proceeded to remove the battle torn cape which was no more a handkerchief sized rag now, then the shirt she lifted up and over him taking it off completely.

Then for a minute or so, sue fumbled with the shoelaces as she proceeded take the shoes off and unfastened the pants. They dropped down the ankles no longer held in place. Removing them completely, Mikoto then set them aside with the rest of the clothes and laid him down on the bed.

After that, she takes a couple of steps back to look at him better. Admiring his well shaped chest and mid section.

She then places her head next his and realizes that he has a high temperature.

"You have such a high fever, goodness!" she exclaimed in concern.

"Boyfriend –Sama. Hang in there, Boyfriend-Sama! " Mikoto responded.

The bathroom faucet continued dripping it slow weak of water by the second. In the background, becoming an even more apparent, louder sounding more thunderous noise as the time passed.

She thought to herself what to do next, but nothing came to mind no matter how hard she struggled she could think of nothing. She felt helpless.

It was moments like this that Mikoto knew she had a lot to learn about the world in general.

"Why am I so useless, I can't even help someone how could I ask for such a wonderful yet complicated thing as love."

The Moogle-shaped clock ticked away the current hour and minutes second by second.

It was a pale pink almost white colored with deep pink wings in back. Its closed eyes served to set the alarm and time. The moogle appeared to be sitting with its hands resting on its feet that stabilized it from falling off the table. The round pink nose was the snooze button. Finally was the actual clock which was set in the stomach behind soft yet durable plastic and the little pom pom antennae that moved like a metronome that measured the passage of time.

Continuously, the time ticked away reminding her of what little time she had to think of some way to save someone whom she knew nothing about, but wished with all of her heart to know everything about, someone she could trust with all of her heart, an individual that would share affection show attraction and perhaps even teach her things about his strange new world she knew so very little about.

Mikoto sat up with her legs crossed and her head held down, she was wearing a unique dress appeared to be black from the waist up and long sleeves. The second piece was white with pink on the top half. These same colors were striping diagonally from the waist down meeting a single pink line. Finally, were the small deep pink flowers in her hair at ear level on either side. From the back, her tail switched and thumped against the ground in very pronounced manner.

Her greenish- turquoise eyes seemed to appear glazed, they reflected the painful desires of sorrow and concern, all things she had never felt before.

Never the less, just because she had never felt these types of feelings, it came naturally to her, she understood at the most simple and hardest most complex bounds of her soul, her core that it felt bad.

And thus it pounded at her heart. Never again did she want to feel this despair this strange aura if it could at all be helped.

Wetting a rag under water, Mikoto place it on the young man's forehead, this was about all she could come up with.

"It's all my fault, I apologize, because of me, Boyfriend-sama," she replied n concern. "I will wipe off all of the sweat. So please just get better, Boyfriend-sama."

"Do not worry, there's no need to hesitate leave everything to me, Boyfriend-Sama, I promise to be and understanding girlfriend so just get better and you'll see. I swear It, I will take my time and heal all the wounds you have suffered, no matter how painful." she said as she looked at his back which she beheld many scars "So Please, let me stay by your side, I promise I will never leave you, so be with me finally like a fantasy forever."

Tears began to form in her eyes and ran down her face, this feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before.

The following morning finds Mike Wolfskin and Mikoto sleeping together naked. As the sun rose and its rays filtered through the window, Mike wakes up to find the young Genome girl sleeping peacefully next to him.

Upon sitting up, the covers fell to his waist and in the process revealed the naked form of Mikoto. For a brief moment, our hero was astonished and looked back at her again.

It was then that he studied her more closely thinking "She sure is beautiful, though I do wonder how I got into this bed with her."

Further examination, he could see her slightly hidden yet nicely shaped breasts, causing him to blush slightly.

"Wow. She really is beautiful. Nice and plump just about the right size. Yup, I say C-cup. Beautiful, golden honey blonde hair. Though I wonder what her eye color is. Ah man. Hmmm this sucks, I wake up to find myself in bed with beautiful gorgeous naked chick and I have no memory of why I'm in bed with her. Man I have to be the most unluckiest person in the world. I mean C'mon. Where's the sanity in it? Here I am just afew inches away from one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen and I can't help but want to mate with her, "said Mike.

The next moment as Mike was pondering his current situation, Mikoto starts to wake as she begins to open her cerulean eyes and stretches her arms up over her head. Yawning, she looks straight at Mike.

"Oh. Good morning, boyfriend sama. Are you feeling better?" said a smiling Mikoto.

"Uhhh. I'm doing fine …I Think…uuuhhhmmm," replied Mike.  
She then looks at him with really cute smile and says "hee hee. Oh would you like to have intercourse?"

"Uuhhm. Come again, Miss errr …uuuhhm," replied Mike.

"Tee hee. No need to be so bashful. My name is Mikoto, I know what it is you desire. Hee hee, you're very straight forward abut it after all," said Mikoto.

"Huh? Straight forward about what?" he said.

She then begins to blush "Hmm. You must think that I am really beautiful." She replied

"Uhh what would make you think a thing like that?" said Mike.

"Because it is sticking up," replied Mikoto.

Mike then says "Huh?" She responds "They say that if it sticks up that it means you're a healthy boy with a young and healthy mind. I'm more than happy to oblige your feelings in return I only ask one thing - become my boyfriend."

A fast and sudden embarrassment began to resonate in Wolfskin's face, he immediately reached his hands under the blanket covering his penis with them.

"I am so sorry," he said. "mm mm No need to be, I'd like to mate with you too," she immediately places her hands on Mike's soft hand from underneath the blankets. Carefully, she places her hands over his and removed them from holding his now erected penis. Cautiously, she pulls them upward and places them on to her breasts. Firmly yet so softly she moves her hand back and forth on his hand prompting her visitor to do what she would like with them.

Mikoto said " You know I won't be the least bit scared or picky about you squeezing my breast or rubbing my ass, if you want to mate then all you need to do is ask. I unlike any other girlfriend would be more than obliged to make you happy."

Mike suddenly replies "Okay. If you're alright with it, but I don't even know anything about you."

"Well, we all have to start somewhere and I want to know everything about you also, boyfriend-sama. This is my way of getting to know you," said Mikoto.

"Boyfriend-sama? Ha ha. Don't think I've ever been called that before," said Mike.

Mikoto cheerfully replies "Hee hee. Well then, lets start this relationship with exchange of names. Once again, hmm hmm. I'm Mikoto."

Wolfskin then replies with a smile "Hello, Mikoto. You're very beautiful. My name is Michael Wolfskin."

"Oh. Mike-chan. Well then, I'm ready when you are, Mike-chan. Let's begin, make me yours," chatted back Mikoto.

They began by embracing one another and Mike pulled Mikoto closer with his hands embraced around hers. He couldn't help but stare into the vastness of Mikoto's gorgeous turquoise colored eyes. As he did so, Mikoto's embraced arms hugged closer with more warmth as her breast rested against his chest. She firmly made a bold move and pulled Mike on top of her. There, the two intertwined to one another's soul, here for the first time their passions unlocked their souls and the power of their hearts.

Unaware to the mysteries that now magically sprouted from his rear Mr. Wolfskin began to grow a tail, and there the two interlocked as their souls became one, and even without his knowledge of it the newly formed like monkey tail so well known in the race call Genome, his newly formed tail twisted and bent over his head twisting and locking around her tail which surprisingly also was directly above her head. Together the two tails arched in the shape of a heart. There the light of the moon shone vividly through the night through a certain window to Mikoto's hut there in the Black Mage Village.

The End!

--

Suddenly the realms of an inner dimension begin to freeze time, bend opening a space time all in one.

Our main character Michael Wolfskin then proceeds to walk through the rip hole of fabric in time, entering the nothingness of the Void.

Mike then begins to speak.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to the realm of nothingness otherwise known as the Void!"

Suddenly Ms. Mikoto also walks through the rip hole of time.

And with that she begins to speak.

"Whoa! What is this place, Mike-chan? It's so dark in here and full of nothingness! Wow this is really cool, Mike-chan! I can dance here like a ballerina without worry of knocking into anything."

Mikoto then starts dancing and twirling around, when suddenly she smacks straight into a line of some form thus breaking the wall. She begins to shake her head as she gets back up. Dusting herself off as she looks straight at the line.

Mike then replies.

"Mikoto, are you okay? Err…..Mikoto what did you do to my story?!" Standing in front of Mikoto and the now broken line stood big text that read "The End" with an exclamation mark just sitting there in bold black space of the nothingness called the Void.

Mike begins to shake his head back in forth. "Now how are the fan fiction readers going to know the difference of the actual story and the outtakes?"

Mikoto then responds in surprise.

"Well how will they know the difference of the actual story and the outtakes in the first place?"

Suddenly, Mike begins to explain.

"That's simple the line, that and indicating text words "The End" give our readers a good example of what is the actual story and what is meant to be a funny hysterical outtake. So basically, anything that happens in the nothingness only known as the Void is meant to be hilarious outtakes have nothing to do with the actual story and in actual reality didn't take place. Anything after the words "The End" and the line our boundaries between the real story and the outtake. And you have consecutively destroyed my line in one fell swoop."

Then to Michael Wolfskin and Mikoto's surprise, the three sisters of Mikoto enter through the rip hole.

The sisters of Mikoto, Himory, Ari, and Mikae all speak in chorus while pointing at Mikoto's blunder.

"It made a popping sound!"

Mikoto then smiles, and with that, if anyone would like to be a part of the story or rule playing adventure let us now she then says haply…..

Read and Review!!


End file.
